Be Perfect
by fatrakey
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang Hinata yang menyadarkan Naruto akan arti menjadi sempurna. Bagaimana caranya? Silahkan simak! #NHFD8/Future/


**Be Perfect**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto and Hinata

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alur terlalu cepat dan kesalahan lainnya.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan sangat terbuka.

 **ENJOY**

-Layaknya Angin! Dia yang mampu memberikan kesejukan bagi ragaku dan memberikan kenyamanan bagi jiwaku yang serapuh kertas di permukaan air-

"Jadi angin? Apa aku harus membawa kipas ke mana-mana?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berbicara sendiri di dalam kelas yang hampir kosong. Dengan _earphone_ terpasang di kedua telinganya, dia masih setia membaca majalah remaja dibandingkan melakukan aktifitas lain seperti teman-teman sekelasnya. Di saat yang lain melakukan perayaan pada jam kebebasan sementara (istirahat) setelah melalui pagi hari dengan rutinitas belajar yang menjemukan, dia memilih mendekam seorang diri.

Naruto Uzumaki, siswa kelas XII-5 yang tengah menyendiri di dalam kelas. Ditemani majalah remaja di atas meja belajarnya. Dia membaca sebuah cerpen yang tengah _booming_ di kalangan remaja saat ini.

-Layaknya bintang, dia yang mampu menghiasiku di gelap malam. Melukis malamku yang kelam menjadi gemerlap di tengah dinginnya udara yang menerpa tubuhku-

Naruto mengagumi cerita yang tertuang dengan begitu apik mengisahkan percintaan remaja yang dibalut dengan bahasa puitis namun tak terasa berlebihan. Kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat dibaca penuh pendalaman. Sambil sesekali tangannya meraih minuman yang tersedia di mejanya, mata Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari majalah di hadapannya.

-Layaknya Awan, dia yang mampu melindungiku dari teriknya sengatan matahari. Memayungiku dengan kelembutan dari hantaman cahaya yang menyilaukan-

Hima-chan, orang di balik cerita melankolis yang dikagumi para remaja termasuk Naruto. Banyak kabar burung yang beredar tentangnya. Ada yang bilang Hima-chan adalah seorang artis, ada pula yang bilang Hima-chan sebenarnya seorang gadis SMA, bahkan ada yang bilang Hima-chan itu sudah meninggal dan cerita ini berasal dari buku hariannya.

-Layaknya Bulan, dia yang kokoh di dinginnya malam. Mencoba menggantikan tugas sang surya tuk menjagaku terlelap sepanjang malam.

Segala desas-desus tentang Hima-chan tidak pernah Naruto hiraukan. Dia merasa cukup dengan mengagumi tulisannya. Bahkan begitu ingin menjadi pemeran utama pria yang dicintai oleh si pemeran utama wanita dalam cerita itu.

-Keberadaannya terlalu jauh, terlalu bersinar, terlalu indah bahkan terlalu bias untukku. Mengaguminya dari tempatku berada menjadi yang terbaik untukku. Walau dia tak pernah bersamaku, cukup untukku dengan mencintainya. Karna aku percaya, ini adalah jalan hidupku-

-The End-

"HAH? BEGINI AKHIRNYA?" Teriakan Naruto menggema di kelas. Dia kecewa dengan akhir cerita yang dipilih oleh Hima-chan. meja di hadapannya tidak luput dari gebrakan kekecewaannya. Bahkan dia sampai berdiri dari kursinya sebagai respon ketidakpuasan.

Sebuah tangan menarik-narik bagian bawah seragamnya, membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah si empunya tangan.

"Kiba? Kau sudah kembali?"

Bukannya menjawab, si empunya tangan yang dipanggil Kiba menunjuk ke arah depan dengan isyarat mata. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan raut muka yang ditunjukan teman sebangkunya, Naruto menoleh kearah sekeliling. Semua kursi kelas yang tadinya kosong telah terisi oleh semua teman kelasnya. duduk di meja baris kedua paling tengah membuat Naruto jadi bahan sorotan geli dari seluruh teman sekelasnya.

"Ssstt, Baka" bisik Kiba kembali memberi isyarat mata menunjuk ke arah depan.

Bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipis Naruto. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menoleh ke arah depan kelas.

Di depan kelas berdiri seorang guru wanita pirang. Tanda perempatan tampak jelas di wajahnya. Sorot matanya tajam menohok tepat ke arah Naruto.

"Ts-tsunade-sensei?" ucap Naruto terbata.

"NARUTO! Keluar dari kelasku! Kau mengganggu pelajaran, Bocah!" Sang guru berteriak dengan lantangnya.

Ω

"Baka!"

Kata itu terus diucapkan Kiba kepada pemuda beriris biru yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Mana aku tahu jam pelajaran sudah dimulai" balas si pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Kiba dan Naruto tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju gerbang utama. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa Hima-chan mengakhiri ceritanya dengan angst ya? Kesan romantisnya jadi hilang" Naruto melipat tangannya di belakang kepala. Mencoba mengingat-ingat jalan cerita yang baru selesai dibacanya.

"Kau masih mau membahas itu? Aku baru tahu kau suka bacaan perempuan, Rubah?"

"Bukan begitu, Sakura-chan menyukai pria yang ada dalam cerita itu. Karena itu aku harus tahu seperti apa pria yang disukainya" Mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya membuat Kiba memutar matanya bosan.

"Setelah tahu, aku jadi yakin bisa mendapatkan Sakura-chan" lanjut Naruto sambil mengepal tangan kanannya di depan dada dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tidak yakin"

Luntur sudah kepercayaan diri Naruto mendengar balasan dari sahabatnya dari kelas X itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sedikit ngotot.

"Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan primadona sekolah. Apalagi setelah kau dicampakkan Shion, apa kau tidak belajar dari sana? Kau hanya pelampiasan orang high-class itu"

Perkataan Kiba sedikit banyak membawa kembali kenangan buruk saat Naruto menjadi bahan tertawaan seantero sekolah karena permainan yang dimainkan oleh Shion yang berpura-pura mau menjadi kekasihnya. Raut wajah Naruto sedikit lesu dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan hal itu, Anak kucing! Kau tidak asik" ucapnya mencoba kembali ceria dengan cengiran khasnya lalu memukul belakang kepala Kiba dengan tasnya, walau dengan mudah Kiba bisa menghindar karena sudah terbiasa dengan tindakan itu.

"Tapi, Aku sedikit tertarik dengan Hima-chan. Dia itu siapa ya?" lanjutnya.

"Hah?" Kiba menoleh dengan cepat.

"Apa?" Naruto yang jadi bingung dengan reaksi Kiba, balik bertanya.

"Tidak, aku harus pulang. Hinata sudah menungguku" Kiba langsung berlari, menuju tempat gadis berkacamata yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang.

"Hei, Anak kucing! Kau mau pacaran ya?"

"Mana ada, Rubah! Dia tetanggaku"

Naruto melihat sahabatnya menyapa gadis itu lalu melangkah keluar gerbang bersama.

"Dasar kucing"

Ω

"Kiba, aku sudah membuat kesimpulan" Naruto berlari masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan semangat itu harus mengganggu Kiba yang sedang asik membaca komik. Jam pelajaran pertama masih 15 menit lagi, tapi dia harus meladeni orang yang lebih merepotkan daripada ulangan Fisika.

"Sekarang tidak ada laporan, Rubah! Untuk apa kau membuat kesimpulan?"

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Kucing"

Naruto mengeluarkan buku catatanya di dalam tas lalu menunjukkannya pada Kiba.

"Lihat!"

Dengan enggan Kiba menutup komiknya, beralih pada buku catatan yang memperlihatkan betapa buruknya Naruto dalam menulis.

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya. Tulisanmu menyakiti mataku"

Ingin rasanya Naruto menenggelamkan sahabatnya itu di danau belakang sekolah, tapi jika begitu dia akan kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang membuat Naruto tidak merasa bodoh sendirian.

"Baiklah, kau dengarkan saja! Dari cerpen yang ditulis Hima-chan, aku sudah mendapat kesimpulan pria seperti apa yang disukai Sakura-chan"

Mendengar hal itu, Kiba hendak mengambil kembali komiknya dan melanjutkan membaca. Tapi dengan cekatan Naruto merebut komik itu dari tangannya.

"Dengar dulu! Ini penting, kau tahu? Pertama, Sakura-chan suka pria yang bisa menyejukannya seperti angin. Aku sudah punya ide untuk ini. Kedua, pria itu harus jadi seorang bintang. Mungkin aku harus jadi atlit basket ya? Hahaha"

Kiba memutar matanya bosan. Dia benar-benar malas dengan ocehan bodoh dari Naruto.

"Ketiga, dia suka pria pelindung layaknya awan. Dan terakhir dia suka pria yang menemaninya di sepanjang malam seperti bulan. Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" balas Kiba bertanya.

"Ck, kau ini. Dengan informasi ini aku bisa mendapatkan Sakura-chan, kan?"

"Tidak mungkin"

"Hah?" Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah Kiba saat dia sedang memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dan memajukan wajahnya ke arah Kiba.

"Ini menjijikan Rubah!" Kiba mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan Sakura dari kesimpulan bodohmu itu. Dalam bayangan Sakura, pria di cerpen itu adalah seorang pangeran idaman. Berwajah tampan, kaya, baik hati dan segala hal yang sempurna dari pria tokoh utama cerita dongeng. Itu jauh berbeda dengan pemuda bodoh sepertimu, Rubah!"

"Aku tidak percaya" ucap Naruto memajukan bibirnya tanda mencibir.

"Aku yakin dalam sebulan aku bisa mendapatkan Sakura dengan mencontoh karakter pria ini" Naruto menekankan kata-katanya sambil menunjuk pria yang ada dalam cover majalah.

"Terserah"

Kiba merebut kembali komiknya yang berada di samping Naruto. Mendiamkan Naruto dengan membaca kembali komiknya.

"Hei, Kucing!"

"Hm?" balas Kiba tanpa menoleh.

"Tulisan Hima-chan benar-benar bagus"

"Hn"

"Menarik"

"Hn"

"Aku rasa aku mulai menyukai karakter perempuan dalam cerita itu. Andai dia ada di dunia ini"

"Dia juga menyukaimu" balas Kiba.

"Oh, eh? Apa kau bilang?"

Kiba melotot menyadari kebodohannya saking fokusnya pada komik.

"Tidak ada, a-aku sedang membaca kata-kata di komik ini, hahaha. Ya, dia juga mencintaimu Kuroko" ucap Kiba lantang.

"Cih, kau tidak nyambung. Memangnya di komik basket ada cinta-cintaan?"

Naruto kembali ke posisi duduk yang seharusnya dan membaca majalah di tangannya. Untunglah ketidakpekaan Naruto menyelamatkan Kiba dari masalah keceplosannya.

Ω

Sebulan berlalu, kelas XII kini tengah disibukan dengan jam belajar tambahan. Mereka akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan bulan depan. Di tengah hiruk-pikuk kesibukan itu, ada satu orang yang sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Dia berjalan gontai layaknya zombi, tangannya menjuntai ke bawah, tubuhnya bongkok, matanya kehitaman dan menguap beberapa kali. Kini dia tengah berjalan memasuki gerbang utama sekolah.

"Hoi, Rubah!"

Pria zombi yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh dengan lemas ke arah suara. Dilihatnya Kiba dan seorang gadis yang dia tahu namanya Hinata sedang berjalan bersama menghampirinya.

"Se-selamat pagi Naruto-kun" ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata"

Naruto membalas dengan lemah. Dia memperhatikan gadis berkacamata itu lebih dekat dengan posisinya yang masih membungkuk seperti zombi.

"Wajahmu merah, sepertinya kau demam, Hinata"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke arah sahabatnya.

"Hoi, Kucing. Dia sedang demam, kenapa kau membawanya sekolah?" lanjutnya.

"Wajahnya merah karena kau terlalu dekat, Bodoh!"

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kelas! Hinata kami duluan ya"

Kiba menarik Naruto menjauh dari Hinata.

"Jaa ne, Hinata" ucapan terakhir Naruto membuat Hinata semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan menunduk.

Di dalam kelas, Naruto masih saja terlihat lesu. Dia membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tasnya sendiri sebagai alasnya.

"Jadi bagaimana kemajuannya sebulan ini? Aku tidak melihat kau jalan dengan Sakura"

"Urusai, Kiba"

"Oh iya, aku sendiri sudah mencatatnya" Kiba mengeluarkan buku berwarna abu-abu dari tasnya. Mencari halaman yang dia inginkan lalu membacanya.

"Minggu pertama, bertingkah seperti pelayan dengan membawa kipas kemana-mana. Tujuannya untuk memberikan angin kesejukan untuk Sakura-chan. Endingnya: dianggap gila oleh si gadis. Hahaha, kau mengartikan angin seperti ini? Kau jenius, Rubah"

Naruto sedikit memerah karena malu akan tingkah konyolnya waktu itu. Dia semakin menenggelamkan kepala pirang itu pada tasnya.

"Minggu kedua, menjadi bintang basket untuk menarik perhatian Sakura. Ending: hari pertama latihan keseleo dan menghabiskan seminggu penuh di rumah karena tidak bisa berjalan. Hahaha, itu tontonan menarik. Minggu ketiga, mencoba menjadi awan pelindung Sakura-chan. Ending: babak belur dihajar bodyguard Sakura. Ini juga tontonan menarik. Minggu keempat, menemani Sakura sepanjang malam. Ending: tidak terlaksana karena masih perawatan akibat kejadian di minggu ketiga. Haha, semuanya berjalan lancar ya Rubah?"

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menyender ke belakang.

"Sudah puas? Boleh aku curhat sekarang?"

Tatapan Naruto mengarah ke langit-langit kelas. Jauh menerawang ke atas.

"Tentang Sakura lagi? Kau seharus-"

"Bukan, tentang Hima-chan" potong Naruto.

Kiba terkejut, ini pertama kalinya dia membahas tema lain selain primadona itu.

"Sebulan ini aku membaca tulisannya di majalah mingguan. ceritanya semakin lama semakin menarik. Kadang aku bisa melupakan Sakura-chan karena ceritanya. Karakter wanita itu seperti hidup sungguhan" lanjutnya.

"Bukannya itu lebih baik? Daripada itu, lebih baik kau fokus belajar. Tinggal sebulan lagi sebelum ujian. Aku dan Hinata akan belajar bersama. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin membaca tulisan Hima-chan"

"Terserah" Kiba mulai kesal dengan bocah bodoh sahabatnya ini.

"Tapi kenapa minggu ini Hima-chan tidak menulis ya?"

"Itu karena dia juga sedang sibuk belajar untuk ujian kelulusan"

"Hah?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu siapa Hima-chan, Kiba?"

"Tidak"

"Tadi kau bilang-"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau ikut belajar bersama denganku di rumah Hinata. Daripada mengurusi hal tidak penting" bentak Kiba.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"KAU MAU ATAU TIDAK?"

"Iya-iya" sungut Naruto.

Ω

Kesibukan pun di mulai, kini Naruto harus ikut bagian dalam kegiatan belajar bersama. Setiap hari sekolah, pada jam istirahat pertama dan kedua Naruto, Hinata dan Kiba akan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Naruto dan Kiba duduk berdampingan, sedangkan Hinata duduk di seberang mereka. Kenapa demikian? Karena jelas, Hinatalah yang bertugas sebagai pengajar di kelompok itu. Kiba akan selalu aktif bertanya dan paling berisik. Sedangkan Naruto menjadi anggota pasif yang irit bicara.

Akhir pekan tiba. Apakah Naruto bisa bermalas-malasan di rumah? Jelas tidak. Kiba berhasil menyeretnya ke rumah Hinata. Di sinilah Naruto sekarang berada, di rumah besar gaya Jepang kuno. Rumah dengan taman yang tertata rapi bahkan ada kolam ikan di tengahnya. Segala peralatan rumah dari kayu, lukisan tua, vas bunga besar dan sofa empuk menghias ruang tamu keluarga Hyuga. Naruto duduk dengan gugupnya, menurut informasi yang beredar ayah Hinata adalah seorang yakuza. Lebih gugup lagi saat ini dia malah ditinggal sendiri oleh Kiba.

"Dasar, kucing sialan!" gerutunya pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto-kun?"

Tidak disangka sang putri pemilik rumah sudah duduk di depannya.

"Tidak, anda mungkin salah dengar" ucapnya cemas.

"Naruto-kun?" "iya?" Wajah Naruto tampak tegang, keringat dingin pun tak luput dari pelipisnya. "Kau tidak perlu seformal itu" ucap Hinata sambil menyajikan minuman dan makanan kecil.

Hinata tersenyum kecil sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Ayahku bukan yakuza, pasti Kiba bicara hal semacam itu kan?" "Benarkah?"

"Iya" balas Hinata dengan tersenyum lalu beranjak ke lantai atas untuk mengambil buku pelajarannya.

"Dasar kucing garong, aku akan benar-benar menenggelamkannya di danau belakang sekolah"

Di tempat lain

"Huacim"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kiba Nii-san?"

Sambil mengusap hidungnya Kiba mencoba menjawab petanyaan dari Hanabi, adik perempuan Hinata.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Belanjanya sudah kan? Aku merasa ada yang mau menenggelamkan aku di danau belakang sekolah, Hanabi-chan" Gadis kecil yang baru duduk di kelas IX itu memutar bola matanya sebagai respon.

Sementara di tempat Naruto, dia sedang mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Hinata. Hanya 5 soal Matematika mampu membuat Naruto seperti sedang diteror oleh hantu. Keringat membanjiri wajahnya.

Tunggu? Baiklah, itu bukan karena soal Matematika. Hal itu disebabkan oleh Hinata yang saking gugupnya salah menyajikan makanan. Bukannya makanan ringan, dia malah menyajikan wasabi dan Naruto yang saking terkejutnya saat disapa oleh kakak laki-laki Hinata mencoba menghilangkan gugup dengan memakan makanan yang dihidangkan Hinata.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Ini jadi cara yang ampuh supaya aku tidak mengantuk. Hehehe" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakang. Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana. Dia agak bingung karena Hinata terus menundukan kepalanya. 'Mungkin merasa bersalah' pikirnya.

"Naruto-kun memang selalu baik"

Kata-kata itu menghentikan tawa Naruto "Baik ya? Aku rasa itu tidak pernah cukup" Dia kembali memfokuskan diri dengan mengerjakan soal di hadapannya.

"Maksud Naruto-kun?"

"Baik saja tidak akan pernah membuat orang yang melecehkanmu berbalik mengagumi bukan? Kau harus menjadi sempurna" Sesekali Naruto menggerakan kepalanya ke samping guna melihat cara-cara penyelesaian soal dari buku Hinata. Dia tampak begitu serius.

"Sempurna ya?" lirih Hinata pelan hingga tidak sampai di telinga Naruto.

Hinata beranjak untuk mengambil air minum lagi untuk Naruto. Namun naas, karena pikirannya sedang teralihkan oleh pembicaraan sebelumnya dia menjadi tidak fokus hingga tersandung kaki meja dan terjatuh. Kacamatanya terlepas dari wajahnya membuat pandangan Hinata menjadi kabur.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto dengan sigap menghampiri dan berjongkok untuk membantu Hinata.

"Mataku" Kata itulah yang terdengar di telinga Naruto. Hinata terlihat memicingkan matanya bahkan sesekali mengedipkan matanya lama. Hal itu membuat Naruto seenak jidatnya menyimpulkan, hingga dengan santainya dia memegang dagu Hinata lalu meniup kedua mata gadis itu lembut. Bagi Hinata, hal itu tentu merupakan syok terapi yang mengagetkan sekaligus membahagiakan. Matanya terbelalak tidak berkedip, diikuti jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dan menyebabkan rona merah di kedua pipinya 'A-angin?' lirihnya dalam hati.

Bagi Naruto, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat mata Hinata dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Mata dengan retina berwarna lavender yang tidak terhalang oleh kacamata.

'Cantik' batinnya.

Setelah beberapa saat keduanya berdiam diri dan terpaku pada lawan pandang masing-masing, Naruto memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tidak kuat juga dia menahan detak jantungnya yang ikut terpacu begitu cepatnya.

"A-apa sudah baikan? Ah, ini kacamatamu" Naruto memberikan kacamata yang dia ambil dari bawah meja. "Te-terima kasih" ucap Hinata dengan kepala menunduk.

"Eh? Wajahmu merah. Apa kelilipan bisa membuatmu demam Hinata?" Naruto tidak sadar jika saat ini wajahnya memancarkan warna yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak, aku ambil minuman dulu" Hinata bergegas pergi ke dapur menghindari situasi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membuatnya pingsan. Hal itu hanya membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ketidakpekaannya memang sudah berada pada stadium akhir.

Dari arah depan terdengar pintu terbuka. Kiba dan Hanabi masuk bersamaan dengan membawa barang belanjaan. Sementara Naruto menyambut Kiba dengan berisik dan berniat mencekik Kiba atas kejadian tentang ayah Hinata, sang gadis masih memikirkan kejadian tadi dan juga kata-kata Naruto. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat Naruto mengungkapkan keinginannya menjadi sempurna untuk orang lain. Apalagi setelah dia mengalami hal yang tidak pernah terduga sebelumnya.

Ω

Ujian kelulusan dimulai hari ini. Setidaknya Naruto sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin belajar bersama Hinata dan Kiba selama sebulan penuh. Urusan di saat ujian itu hak dari sang Mahakuasa. Gugup? Tentu saja semua siswa yang menghadapi ujian merasa gugup. Sepintar apapun siswa itu, rasanya mustahil tidak merasakan hal "sesiswawi" semacam ujian kelulusan.

Hari demi hari mulai berlalu. Ujian hari terakhirpun tiba. Para siswa harus menerima tantangan dari penguji terakhir. Mata pelajaran Matematika, dialah penguji terakhir. Beberapa siswa menyayangkan agen pembunuh siswa itu harus berada di jadwal paling akhir. Beberapa lagi menganggap ini akhir hidup mereka. Namun berbeda bagi Hinata, hal ini malah mengingatkannya akan kata-kata Naruto. Dia menjadi tidak fokus pada ujian. Yang ada hanya satu kata yang terngiang di telinganya. SEMPURNA.

Bel tanda berakhirnya ujian pun berbunyi. Banyak yang terlihat tidak puas, lebih banyak yang kegirangan setelah perang berakhir. Termasuk Naruto, dia sampai melompat-lompat di depan kelas. Untunglah sahabatnya yang masih punya malu menghentikan Naruto lalu menyeretnya menjauh.

"Sudah, lepaskan bajuku, Anak kucing!" rengeknya.

"Kau membuatku malu, Rubah!" "Aku hanya merasa senang, apa tidak boleh?" Naruto merapikan kembali seragamnya yang sempat berantakan.

"Sudah cepat! Kita harus menemui Hinata" "iya, aku tahu"

Hinata masih membereskan tasnya di kelas. Pikirannya masih sesekali terngiang Naruto, hingga tidak sadar dia berjalan melamun. Sampai dihadang oleh dua orang siswa berambut pirang dan coklat. Hinata sedikit terkejut oleh ulah mereka berdua yang tidak lain adalah Naruto dan Kiba. Tapi lebih terkejut lagi saat mereka berdua melakukan hal selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hinata"

"Hinata, terima kasih banyak" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil membungkukan badan. Ungkapan terima kasih dan rasa senang dapat membantu sahabatnya mampu menggelitik dada Hinata. Sampai pada puncaknya, dia tidak bisa lagi membendung air mata yang keluar.

"Hei, Kucing! Kau tidak kompak" "Bukankah kau yang salah, Rubah?" Sementara kedua siswa beradu argumen, Hinata masih berdiri diam. Penasaran dengan hal itu, keduanya mengangkat kepala mereka. Betapa kagetnya mereka, ketika melihat orang yang diberikan ucapan terima kasih itu malah menangis.

"Dia menangis, Kiba" "Aku juga tahu itu"

"Itu karena kau yang tidak kompak" Naruto menunjuk ke arah hidung Kiba yang langsung di tepis olehnya.

"Urusai, Baka!" melihat keduanya malah ribut sendiri, cukup untuk menghentikan tangisan bahagia Hinata dan merubahnya menjadi tawa kebahagiaan.

"Hihihihi" Keributan keduanya terhenti saat mendengar Hinata tertawa. Merekapun mulai tersenyum lalu tertawa bersama.

"Hahahahahahahaha"

Persahabatan memang tidak mengenal waktu. Sesingkat apapun kau mengenalnya akan membutuhkan waktu yang tak terhingga untuk melupakan sahabatmu.

Malam harinya, seperti telah disepakati ketiga sahabat itu. Mereka merayakan berakhirnya ujian dengan berkumpul di rumah Hinata. Bukan acara besar, hanya acara bakar _steak_ dan makan-makan di halaman belakang. Mereka bertiga ditambah Hanabi yang juga merayakan hari terakhir ujian SMPnya tampak bersenang-senang bersama. Naruto dengan cekatan membalik-balikan daging di atas panggangan. Tidak disangka dari mereka semua, Narutolah yang paling jago memasak.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Naruto-kun mahir memasak?" Hinata membantu menata piring di samping Naruto.

"Tidak juga, kebetulan ibuku bekerja di kedai makanan jadi sesekali aku membantunya" tangan Naruto terus membalikan daging di atas panggangan agar matang sempurna.

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun akan menjadi suami yang baik" puji Hinata.

"Be-begitukah? Hehehe" tanpa Naruto sadari ada semburat merah samar di pipinya. Dia merasa wajah terasa panas tapi menduga itu akibat panas api dari panggangan.

"Apa Naruto-kun sering memasak di rumah juga?"

"Ya, terkadang ibuku harus pulang larut malam, jadi aku harus memasak sendiri di rumah sekaligus menyiapkannya untuk ibu juga. Aku harap itu bisa membuat ibuku senang saat mencicipinya, aku akan sangat senang walau hanya memberikan sedikit cahaya di malam yang melelahkan untuknya"

Mata Hinata tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto. Yang dia lihat saat ini adalah Naruto yang bersinar, hingga tidak sadar dia mengucapkan kata "Bintang?" dengan lirih.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Hinata?" "Eh, ti-tidak. A-aku harus membantu Kiba" ucapnya gelagapan. Hinata beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan berjalan ke arah Kiba. Ada rasa tidak rela sebenarnya di hati Naruto tapi dia mencoba membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Rasa memang tidak bisa dibohongi, Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya saat melihat keakraban Kiba dan Hinata yang ditangkap oleh matanya. Dia hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya karena jengkel.

"Naruto-Niisan?" Kaget akan suara di sampingnya dia sedikit terperanjat dan hampir menjatuhkan dagingnya.

"Hanabi?"

"Kau melamun ya?" tuduh Hanabi.

"Ti-tidak" "Masa?"

"Tentu saja" "Itu gosong" tunjuk tangan Hanabi pada daging yang Naruto panggang.

"EEEEEEHH?" Teriakan itu menarik perhatian Kiba dan Hinata hingga membuat keduanya menoleh yang dibalas cengiran konyol dari Naruto, sedangkan Hanabi sedang menutup kedua telinganya. Naruto memang tidak lepas dengan kesan konyol.

Ω

Pagi itu, Naruto tampak mondar-mandir di depan gerbang sekolah. Kegelisahan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala kedua orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Sesekali Naruto melihat jam yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" gerutunya.

"Hei, Rubah!" Kiba meneput pundak Naruto dari belakang.

"BANGKE KAPAL" Naruto tanpa sadar berteriak karena kaget.

"Kau latah?"

"Tidak"

"latah"

"Tidak, Anak kucing" Hinata yang berada di samping Kiba hanya mampu tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Tidak kusangka kau latah?"

"Terserah. Yang lebih penting dari mana saja kalian dan kenapa kalian muncul dari utara?" "Pengumuman kelulusannya jam 8, ini masih jam setengah 8. Arah rumah kami memang dari utara, Baka"

"Benarkah? Aku lupa, Hahaha" ucap Naruto.

"Bukannya sudah aku sms?" "ah, saking gugupnya aku lupa bawa Handphone"

"Apa kau juga lupa memakai celana dalam?"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata mengintrupsi yang di balas cengiran oleh si pelaku.

"Eeeh, bagaimana kau tahu?" Naruto berteriak. Lengkap sudah kekonyolan ini. Kiba menepuk jidatnya, sedangkan Hinata menutup mulutnya kaget.

Pengumuman kelulusan merupakan hal menegangkan kedua selain ketegangan menunggu vonis hakim pengadilan. Para siswa begitu tegang berdiri di hadapan papan pengumuman. Mencari-cari nama mereka dari ratusan siswa yang tertulis di beberapa lembar kertas yang menempel di sana. Semua siswa berdesakan untuk mencari nama mereka sendiri. Tak terkecuali Naruto, Hinata dan Kiba, mereka mencoba menerobos kerumunan di depannya. Kiba dengan mudah maju sendiri ke depan. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja mengikuti Kiba, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Hinata kesulitan. Tubuh Hinata yang kecil malah membuatnya terombang-ambing oleh desakan siswa lain. Naruto meraih lengan Hinata lalu mendekatkan Hinata pada tubuhnya. Awalnya hal itu cukup membuat Hinata kaget, tapi wajah yang dia lihat berada begitu dekat dengannya dan juga aroma parfum khas Naruto membuat Hinata terpaku pada sosok tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita serahkan saja pada Kiba, aku sudah bilang padanya" ucapan Naruto di balas anggukan oleh Hinata.

Naruto membawa Hinata menembus kerumunan menuju ke arah belakang. 'Aku harus cepat lolos dari sini. Jika terlalu lama sedekat ini dengan Hinata, bisa-bisa jantungku copot' Itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini. Tanpa mereka sadari, lagi-lagi wajah mereka memancarkan warna yang sama di kedua pipinya.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Hinata saat ini menjaga dirinya untuk tidak pingsan. Mimpi apa dia semalam bisa sedekat ini dengan Naruto. Rasanya, dia bisa merasakan Kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Himpitan tangan Naruto erat namun terasa lembut bagi Hinata. Dia merasa terlindung di balik dekapan lembut Naruto. Dia merasa Naruto bagaikan "Awan?".

Mereka berdua menunggu di belakang kerumunan, keadaan keduanya hampir sama. Hinata merasa berdebar Karena pemuda di sampingnya. sedangkan Naruto, berdebar karena gugup akan hasil ujian ditambah keberadaan wanita di sampingnya. Bisa dikatakan Naruto mendapatkan _Double attack_ pada jantungnya.

Tak berapa lama Kiba keluar dari kerumunan menuju ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana Kiba?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Kau lulus, sudah ku bilang-" Kata-kata Kiba terpotong karena Naruto langsung menerjang untuk memeluknya dan meneriakan "Aku lulus" berulang-ulang.

"Hentikan, Ini menjijikan Baka!"

"Maaf, aku benar-benar senang. Hinata dan kau bagaimana?" tanya Naruto masih dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja lulus, kau pikir aku lebih bodoh daripada kau?"

"Hahaha, Selamat! Selamat!"

Tatapan Kiba beralih ke gadis di samping Naruto.

"Naruto bisa beri waktu aku dan Hinata berdua? Kami ada urusan" Sontak saja Naruto berhenti dengan kesenangannya.

"Urusan apa?" "Sudah, kami hanya sebentar. Kau tunggu saja di gerbang!" Kiba menarik tangan Hinata menuju kantin meninggalkan Naruto dengan kebingungan.

Ω

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak pengumuman kelulusan. Naruto yang sedang jalan-jalan sore sendiri di taman, masih terganggu oleh kejadian itu. Dia penasaran dengan kedekatan Kiba dan Hinata. Dia ingin tahu apa yang di bicarakan mereka berdua minggu lalu. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sampai hari ini, hal ini membuat Naruto tidak karuan.

"mungkin lebih baik aku membeli majalah, hari ini Hima-chan kembali menulis kan?" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah toko buku di seberang jalan. Dia berpikir membaca cerpen Hima-chan bisa sedikit membuat otaknya teralih dari Hinata.

Di saat mencari-cari majalah yang dia inginkan, matanya teralihkan oleh sosok gadis yang dia kenal.

"Hanabi?" Orang yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-Niisan? sedang apa di sini?" tanya gadis itu setelah Naruto berada di hadapannya.

"Aku mau membeli majalah, hehehe" "Majalah porno ya?"

"TENTU SAJA BUKAN" Teriakan itu harus membuat Hanabi lagi-lagi menutup telinganya. Bahkan Naruto mendapat tatapan sinis dari pengunjung dan bonus sedikit omelan dari penjaga toko. Yang Naruto lakukan? Tentu saja memberikan cengiran Khasnya sebagai respon.

"Kau selalu saja berisik, Nii-san" "Itu gara-gara kau kan? Bocah mesum"

"Aneh, kenapa dia menyukaimu ya?" ucap Hanabi pelan.

"Hah?" "Apa?" balas Hanabi.

"Ck, kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Kiba. Lagipula kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Hanabi membuka bungkusan yang dipegangnya dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto "Membeli novel untuk Hinata-nee"

Naruto meraih salah satu novel di tangan Hanabi dan membaca sinopsisnya. Siapa tahu ini bisa berguna untuknya. Mengetahui hal yang disukai Hinata adalah dasar-dasar untuk meraih hatinya, itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto.

"Kenapa bukan Hinata yang membelinya sendiri?"

"Nee-sama sedang sakit, kau tidak tahu?" Hanabi merebut kembali novel itu, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Naruto dengan cepat menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hanabi.

"Hinata sakit? Sakit apa? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana keadaannya?" "Aish, kau banyak bertanya ya? Lebih baik jenguk sendiri!"

Pintu toko itu terbuka otomatis, menampilkan Naruto yang masih banyak mengajukan pertanyaan pada Hanabi "Hei beritahu aku di mana Hinata di rawat?" "Hanabi-chan?" Suara itu menginstrupsi Naruto dan Hanabi untuk menoleh ke arah suara. Di sana berdiri Neji yang sedang keluar dari mobilnya.

"I-iya Nii-sama?" ucap Naruto gugup. "Kenapa kau yang menjawab?" protes Hanabi yang di balas cengiran oleh Naruto. Hanabi meninggalkan Naruto masuk ke mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di depan toko itu.

"Kau mau ikut menjenguk Hinata?" ucap Neji yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu depan mobilnya.

"Kalian mau menjenguk Hinata sekarang?" "Hn"

Naruto begitu sigap, langsung menghampiri si empunya mobil "Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengajakmu?" "Ah, kau benar Nii-sama" balas Naruto dengan seperti biasa menunjukan cengiran sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku bukan kakakmu, cepat masuk" Neji masuk ke ruang kemudi dan diikuti Naruto yang bergegas masuk di kursi belakang. Tanpa sadar dia kehilangan minat pada cerpen, semuanya terganti dengan eksistensi Hinata dalam pikirannya.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, mereka bertemu dengan Kiba yang sedang duduk menunggu di samping Hinata. Naruto bisa melihat Hinata terbaring di ranjang. Wajah Hinata yang sedang terlelap terlihat begitu tenang dan mampu menggelitik dada Naruto. Walau dia juga merasa kecewa karena baru tahu jika Hinata sakit. Menurut informasi yang dia dapatkan dari Hanabi saat perjalanan ke sini, Hinata kecapean karena terlalu memaksakan diri belajar membabi buta untuk mengikuti tes masuk perguruan tinggi ternama. Hingga sering terlambat makan dan akhirnya tubuh Hinata drop.

"Aku mau beli minum, kau mau ikut?" Dari Hinata, pandangan Naruto beralih pada Kiba yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau kemana saja?" Naruto memulai percakapan mereka di depan kamar Hinata. Mereka duduk di kursi panjang yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit besar itu.

"Aku sibuk menjaga klinik hewan milik ibuku, benar-benar merepotkan" "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku soal Hinata?" Naruto tampak sedikit lesu saat menanyakan hal itu. Tentu saja ini menarik perhatian kiba, walau dia sekonyol Naruto tapi dia masih bisa peka dalam membaca perasaan seseorang "Kenapa aku harus bilang?" Kiba mencoba memancing lebih dalam hal yang dicurigainya.

"Kenapa? Aku juga teman Hinata"

"Teman ya? Teman sekelas Hinata juga tidak ada yang tahu. Jadi kenapa kau harus tahu?"

"Hah? Kenapa seperti itu?" "Sudahlah, Hanya orang yang peduli yang diberi tahu"

Naruto sedikit melompat ke depan Kiba "Aku juga peduli, anak Kucing!"

"Seberapa peduli?"

"Ya, pokoknya sangat peduli"

"Sepeduli orang yang menyukai Hinata" ucap Kiba memicingkan matanya.

"Lebih dari itu" "Lebih? Jadi kau mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Naruto tegas. Hingga akhirnya dia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

Kiba berdiri lalu masuk ke kamar Hinata meninggalkan Naruto yang masih merutuki kebodohannya mengungkapkan perasaan terhadap kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Tidak lama berselang Kiba keluar dan membawa sebuah tas di punggungnya.

"Gomen" lirih Naruto tanpa melirik ke arah Kiba.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku mau pulang, malam ini kau yang jaga Hinata ya! Aku sudah bilang pada Neji-san"

"Hah?" "Apa?"

"Ck, kenapa kita terus mengulang-ulang percakapan seperti ini?" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau itu bicara apa?"

"Tidak ada, maksudku kenapa kau tidak marah aku mencintai Hinata?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku bukan pacarnya, Rubah. Aku harus pulang, aku belum menutup klinik hewan ibuku, Jaa ne" Kiba bergegas bergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan.

"Dasar kucing sialan" gerutunya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto?" Tidak disangka oleh Naruto ternyata Neji dan Hanabi sudah berada di depan pintu kamar. Hal itu cukup membuat Naruto gelagapan menjawab "Ti-tidak Nii-sama"

"Aku bukan kakakmu, Duren! Sudahlah, Kiba bilang kau akan menjaga Hinata malam ini? apa tidak merepotkan?" "Sama sekali tidak" jawabnya tegas.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang sekarang, aku titipkan Hinata padamu ya!" Bagaikan sedang mendengar restu, kata "titipkan" membuat Naruto tersenyum tidak jelas. Untunglah Neji tidak melihatnya karena sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Jangan berani macam-macam pada kakakku, duren mesum!" ancam Hanabi.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Bocah!" "Ya sudah, Jaa ne Naruto-Niichan" Hanabi melambaikan tangannya sambil menyusul Neji, mau tidak mau Naruto membalas lambaian itu dengan malas.

"Sebaiknya aku, memberi tahu ibu dulu" Naruto mengetikan sesuatu di Handphonenya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar.

Lemah, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang. Walau sudah lebih baik dari 2 hari yang lalu saat dirinya pingsan. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding menunjukan waktu masih jam 5 pagi. Rasa haus membuatnya terbangun saat dunia masih di selimuti kegelapan malam. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih gelas di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Merasa aneh karena tangannya menjadi berat untuk digerakkan, Hinata mencoba melihat apa yang mengganjal tangannya. Tidak pernah disangka, bahwa dia akan menemukan kepala kuning yang sangat dia kenal berada di sana.

"Naruto-kun" lirihnya membuat Naruto sedikit bergerak menggeliat.

Untunglah dia tidak bangun, entah harus bagaimana Hinata menghadapinya jika keadaan itu menimpanya. Pipinya memerah, wajah yang tadinya sedikit pucat menjadi cerah karena warna samar itu. Dinginnya udara pagi tidak lagi dirasakan olehnya, semua berganti dengan rasa panas pada wajah dan dadanya.

"Apa kau yang menjagaku sepanjang malam ini, Naruto-kun?" ucapnya lembut, walau pemuda yang dia ajak bicara masih terlelap dengan memeluk lengan kanannya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Hinata tersenyum lembut. Wajah terlelap pemuda itu terlihat begitu lucu di matanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi bulan yang menjagaku malam ini, Naruto-kun"

'Bulan ya? Kau memang inspirasiku' batinnya.

Ω

Hari upacara kelulusanpun tiba, saat di mana perwakilan siswa menyampaikan sambutannya adalah saat-saat paling mengharukan bagi para siswa kelas XII. Kisah mereka yang telah terukir selama 3 tahun harus berakhir di hari ini. canda, tawa, tangis, marah, hukuman telah mereka lewati bersama. Kenangan-kenangan yang akan selalu dirindukan di hari yang akan datang.

Namun bagi Naruto 3 tahun ini terasa hambar, tidak ada kisah yang istimewa yang tertulis di benaknya. Dia merasa tidak pernah menjadi bagian apapun dari sekolah ini. itu lah kenapa Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar selama upacara kelulusan. Di saat siswa lain saling mengeluarkan berbagai emosi, dia hanya duduk dengan wajah bosan. Kisah cinta? Tidak pernah dia rasakan. Prestasi akademik? Itu sama sekali bukan bidangnya. Olahraga? Dia selalu gagal. Sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa selama 3 tahun hidup di lingkungan sekolah. 'Aku bukan siapa-siapa' selalu menjadi bayang-banyangnya.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Kiba membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Mereka berjalan gontai setelah melalui acara yang menurut mereka membosankan. Bahkan Kiba sampai tertidur sepanjang acara berlangsung.

"Mungkin bekerja di kedai yang sama seperti ibu. Aku tidak mungkin kuliah, biayanya tidak akan sanggup aku bayar" Koridor yang mereka lewati begitu ramai digunakan oleh para siswa yang sekedar berbagi cerita masa depan ataupun salam perpisahan yang di bumbui kesedihan. Terkadang selama berjalan mereka berdua mendapatkan salam serupa dari beberapa teman. Bahkan Naruto sempat menerima permohonan maaf dari Shion yang merasa menyesal telah berbuat yang tidak baik terhadap Naruto. Tidak ketinggalan Sakura yang mengucapkan kalimat pendek 'Semoga sukses' pada mereka berrdua. Kiba sampai dibuat menganga tidak percaya Sakura mau melakukan hal itu pada mereka. Di sisi lain, Naruto memikirkan hal yang selalu menjadi pengganjal di otak dan hatinya.

"Kiba, kau mau ke atap?" Kata-kata Naruto sontak membuat Kiba berhenti berjalan.

"Kau mau bunuh diri ya? Bukannya sudah agak terlambat untuk itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menikmati momen terakhir di sekolah. Tiga tahun yang tidak spesial, aku rasa bisa sedikit dinikmati di hari terakhir ini kan?" Baru kali ini lah gurauan Kiba sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Naruto. Kiba bisa merasakan keseriusan Naruto, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiran sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku ada janji hari ini"

"Begitu ya? Aku akan ke sana sendiri. Jaa ne, Anak kucing. Jangan lupa berkunjung ke kedaiku!"

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Kiba, wajahnya memang tersenyum tapi ada sesuatu yang lain di dalamnya.

"Ya, jangan sampai bunuh diri, Rubah! Kalau kau sakit berkunjunglah ke klinik hewan ibuku!" gurau Kiba yang di balas cengiran khas oleh Naruto.

Kiba kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang. Dia memang ada janji dengan seseorang sore ini. Tapi memikirkan Naruto membuatnya ingin melakukan hal kecil untuk sahabatnya itu. Maka dia berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju tempat seseorang.

Naruto duduk berdiam diri dan menatap awan yang bergerak perlahan. Memikirkan dirinya yang tidak pernah merasa berharga untuk orang lain selain ibunya. Dia mengingat-ingat masa lalunya, pernahkah dia berbuat sesuatu yang penting untuk orang lain? Pernahkah dia membuat momen yang berharga untuk orang lain? Masa sekolahnya telah berakhir, tapi tidak satupun ingatan yang dia punya memiliki setidaknya satu saja hal penting untuk orang lain. Apalagi setelah ini dia hanya akan bekerja sebagai juru masak di kedai. Rasanya menjadi semakin sulit untuk menjadi orang yang berguna, terlebih menjadi orang yang sempurna.

"Apa melihat langit menjadi hobi Naruto-kun?" Suara indah yang sangat dikenalnya itu membawa Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hi-hinata? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Bingung, tentu saja. Naruto bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Hinata sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Mungkin 15 menit yang lalu" "Maaf aku tidak sadar"

Canggung, itulah yang dirasakan keduanya saat ini. mereka hanya sibuk sendiri dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk memulai pembicaraan. Setelah diam beberapa saat Naruto memutuskan untuk bicara.

"K-kau, kenapa ke atap? Maksudku, kau mau apa ke sini?" Jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan memang mempengaruhi kemampuan berbicara seseorang. Kata-kata yang keluar malah terkesan sinis, padahal hanya ingin menanyakan tujuan Hinata datang ke atap. Naruto jadi semakin serba salah.

"Aku ingin menemani Naruto-kun" ucapnya santai. Senyuman Hinata tetap terhias di bibirnya, dengan mata yang masih menatap ke langit.

"Apa Kiba yang memberi tahumu?" "Iya, kelihatannya dia mengkhawatirkanmu"

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, "Kau tidak usah dengarkan dia, dia itu-"

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu" Sontak kalimat itu membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Apa Naruto-kun sedang ada masalah? Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada Kiba? Atau kau juga bisa cerita padaku, Naruto-kun!" kegugupan yang dirasakan Hinata memang tidak bisa dihindari. Dia tidak bisa menatap wajah Naruto langsung. Dari langit, tatapannya hanya mampu melihat ke arah lantai atap. Jemarinya masih sibuk meremas kecil rok yang dikenakannya.

"Bukan hal yang besar kok, aku hanya merasa 3 tahun ini terbuang percuma, itu saja. Jadi tidak perlu dipikirkan, hehehe" Memberikan cengiran khasnya, Naruto harap itu cukup membuat Hinata tidak khawatir.

"Terbuang percuma? Apa maksudmu?" Keberanian Hinata menatap langsung mata Naruto berbuah manis. Dinding pertahanan Naruto mulai runtuh saat menatap raut wajah serius Hinata.

"Aku serius Hinata, ini bukan hal besar. Aku hanya merasa selama 3 tahun ini aku tidak melakukan apapun yang patut dibanggakan. Aku masih seperti yang dulu, tidak satu hal pun yang membuatku istimewa atau untuk sekedar diingat oleh orang-orang. Menjadi sempurna adalah impianku, aku berkhayal bisa menjadi tokoh utama di cerpen Hima-chan. Sempurna seperti Angin, Bintang, Awan atau Bulan tapi aku selalu merasa tidak pantas. Bahkan untuk mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu pun aku merasa tidak pantas"

Matanya terbelalak, dada Hinata menghangat, dia ingin mencerna kalimat terakhir Naruto dengan baik sekali lagi, "K-kau menyukaiku?"

"Ya, maksudku tidak" Naruto menundukan kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku bahkan mencintaimu, Hinata"

"Be-benarkah itu?" tanya Hinata, tangannya semakin erat mencengkram roknya.

"Hahaha, seperti yang sudah aku bilang, aku merasa tidak pantas. Jadi kau tidak perlu menjawabnya Hinata. Aku hanya orang yang tidak berguna" Naruto menampilkan cengirannya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

-PLAK-

Tangan kanan Hinata bergerak sendiri dan mendarat mulus di pipi Naruto. Tentu saja itu membuat Naruto bungkam dan tidak bisa bergerak. Tamparan yang tidak keras itu, bukan satu-satunya penyebab Naruto bungkam. Wajah Hinata lah penyebab utamanya. Mereka kini duduk berhadapan, maka dengan sangat jelas Naruto bisa melihat wajah serius Hinata dengan sorot matanya yang menatap intens ke kelopak biru milik Naruto.

"Hi-hinata?"

"Baka, Naruto-kun no Baka" hardik Hinata. Tangan kanannya masih setia menempel di pipi Naruto sehingga si pemuda bisa merasakan jika tangan Hinata sedikit bergetar.

"Apa kau pikir dengan menjadi sempurna kau bisa menjadi Naruto yang sekarang? Naruto yang sangat menyayangi ibunya? Naruto yang begitu peduli pada orang lain? Naruto yang selalu ingin melakukan hal baik?" Naruto berpikir dalam diam. Dia menundukan kepalanya dalam. Raut wajahnya yang memudar membuat Hinata melembut. Senyuman kembali tersungging dari bibir sang Hyuga. Pelan tapi pasti, Hinata mengangkat wajah Naruto yang tertunduk untuk kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak perlu menjadi Angin! Karena walau kau mampu menyejukan hati orang-orang dengan kebaikanmu, namun mereka tidak akan pernah mampu melihatmu. Kau tidak perlu menjadi Bintang! Karena walau kau mampu menghiasi malam orang-orang dengan gemerlap cahayamu, namun mereka tidak akan pernah mampu menggapaimu. Kau juga tidak perlu menjadi Awan! Karena walau kau mampu melindungi orang-orang dengan kelembutanmu, namun mereka tidak akan pernah mampu menyentuhmu. Bahkan kau tidak perlu menjadi Bulan! Karena walau kau kokoh menemani dan menerangi orang-orang sepanjang malam, namun mereka tidak akan pernah mampu memelukmu, Naruto-kun"

Hati Naruto mulai terbuka karena perkataan Hinata, kini dia mulai sadar dari angan-angannya untuk menjadi sempurna. Senyuman itu, tercipta tanpa perintah langsung darinya. Hinata mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto. Kini Hinata memegang kendali akan wajah Naruto.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Naruto-kun. Bagiku itu lebih sempurna dari apapun. Karena dengan kau menjadi dirimu sendiri, aku mampu untuk melihatmu, menggapaimu, menyentuhmu bahkan memelukmu. Dan yang terpenting dengan kau menjadi Naruto-kun yang seperti ini, aku mampu MEMILIKIMU. Itu karena, AKU MENCINTAIMU NARUTO-KUN"

Bibir itu bertemu, Hinata dengan berani menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan pria yang dicintainya. Tidak ada gerakan apapun disana. Keduanya tenggelam meresapi perasaan masing-masing. Naruto tersenyum dalam kebahagiaannya. Harusnya sejak lama dia tahu, dia memang akan menjadi sempurna jika ditemani orang yang mampu membawa yang terbaik dari dirinya sendiri.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU,

Arigato, Hinata"

The End

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day ke-8!

Ini pertama kalinya ikut event NHFD, semoga tidak mengecewakan NaruHina Lovers.

Kritik dan Saran saya terima dengan sangat terbuka.

Mungkin ada yang penasaran siapa Hima-chan? Dan apa yang dibicarakan Hinata dan Kiba di hari kelulusan?

Biarlah jadi misteri! Hahaha.


End file.
